


Colours of the Wind

by sakurastar0660



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney Songs, M/M, Minor Violence, Pocahonas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code Geass "Pocahontas" AU. Got bored so yeah. Premise: Marianne ran away when she found out she was pregnant with Nunnally and Lelouch was about three. She took a ship and sailed the ocean until she got to Japan and begged Toudou to take them in, which he reluctantly did and raised Lelouch and Nunnally as his own as he believes Marianne to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is each section from "Pocahontas" so some will be really short, sorry about that. Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters nor the original characters, story, dialogue and songs from "Pocahontas" that belongs to Disney.

The Britannia flag waves high on the ship that was to soon be heading out in search for new land. People crowd the docks, family of the crew all saying their goodbyes and wishes as the crew slowly makes their way onto the ship. The crew has quite a few new recruits and this is their first voyage out of the country. A blond haired boy kisses his mother on the check, turning to his father, who places his hat on his son’s head, saying goodbye to his son before the blond makes his way onto the ship. Two veteran sailors lean against the railing, watching their fellow crew mates board the ship. A brunette haired male makes his way towards the ship, his emerald eyes and armor glistening in the sun. 

“Hey look, is that Suzaku?” the brown haired veteran nudges the other, pointing at the brunette male.

“That’s Suzaku alright, you old seadog” The other pats his back.

“Captain Suzaku Kururugi? I’ve heard some amazing stories about him-being the youngest and most brilliant captain of all time.” The blond turns to look at the brunette.

“Are you coming on this voyage too?” the brown haired man calls.

“Of course he is-you can’t hope to be able to deal with Indians without the help of Suzaku Kururugi.”

Suzaku grins and grabs a hold of a cannon that was lifted up onto the ship. “Of course I couldn’t let you boys have all the fun.” He smirks at them.

A carriage pulls up near the ship, a blue haired man dressed in uniform steps out, followed by his assistant who is carrying the man’s pet dog. They make their way onto the ship and sets sail. The crew wave as they head out into the open sea.

While out on the ocean, a storm hits the ship fast and hard. Men scramble to tie down the sails and keep the ship from flooding. As the blond haired man walks by one of the cannons, a wave crashes into the side of the ship, breaking the cannon free and sending it, along with the blond man back towards the mast. 

“Suzaku, get down here!” the blond calls, drawing the captain’s attention from where he was tying the sails down to the deck. “The cannons are breaking lose!”

Suzaku grabs a rope and quickly descends down to the deck, running over to Gino. The brunette helps him move the cannon back into place. “It’s all right Gino; we’ll get her tied off.” 

Just as they secure the cannon, a big wave crashes over the ship, water sweeping across the deck. “Gino! Look out!” Suzaku grabs hold of the blond and takes hold of a rope, but the wave rips Gino out of his grasp, sending the blond over the side of the ship.

“Man over board!” the man in the crows nest calls.

“Help!” Gino cries from the ocean.

Suzaku grabs a rope, tying it around his waist. “Pull the pin!” A man does so, releasing one of the sails. Suzaku runs towards the side of the ship and jumps off, into the ocean.

“Suzaku! Suzaku!” Gilbert calls. “Are you crazy?!”

Suzaku swims over to Gino, who is having difficulty staying above the water. “Hang on Gino, I’ve got you.” Suzaku grabs hold of him. 

The rope and pulley strains under the amount of tension that was being put on it and the pulley breaks. “Quick the rope!” Kannon, Gilbert, and other crew member all grab the rope and began to pull. “Heave!” They pull, sending Suzaku and Gino under the waves as they move closer to the ship. “Come on lads! Pull!” Suzaku and Gino break the surface of the water, Suzaku holding tightly onto Gino and the rope. “Pull! Pull! Come on; put your back into it!” Suzaku and Gino are pulled out of the water and up towards the ship. “Pull! Pull! Hang on!” The men pull Suzaku and Gino up onto the ship. “Ah, there’s the lucky lad.” Gino gasps and coughs as Kannon puts a blanket over him.

“Well, that was refreshing.” Suzaku says, wringing out Gino’s hat as the men slightly chuckle. 

“Well done Suzaku.” Suzaku plops the hat on Gino’s head. 

Well of course. You’d all do the same for me.” Suzaku stands up, looking at them. 

“Oh sure sure. Course we would. Absolutely.” The men laugh nervously. 

“Trouble on deck?” Jeremiah asks, holding his dog and looking at Suzaku while Lloyd holds an umbrella over him.

“Lord Jeramiah.” Gino gasps, standing up.

“Gino fell overboard Sir.” Suzaku informs him, placing a hand on Gino’s shoulder.

“Thank heaven he’s been successfully retrieved. Well done Kururugi.”

“Thank you Sir.” Suzaku says as Jeremiah makes his way down to where the rest of the crew was. 

“Don’t lose heart men. It won’t be long until we’ve reached the new land. And remember what awaits us there: Freedom,” his dog barks. “Prosperity,” bark, bark. “The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew Britannia has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand blood thirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men.” The men cheer as Jeremiah makes his way back to his cabin. 

“A stirring oration Sir. I’m sure that the men were exhilarated.” Lloyd remarks, standing next to Jeremiah.

“Let us hope so. I’ll need those whittles peasants to dig up my gold and sakuradite, won’t I?” he asks his dog, who grins and slightly growls. 

“This new land is going to be great Suzaku.” Gino catches the rope Suzaku tosses him and wraps it around the cannon. “I’m gonna get me a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian gets in my way, I’ll blast them.” 

“You just worry about that ‘fortune’ of yours Gino; leave the savages to me.” Suzaku says as he and Gino pull the cannon back into place. 

“Do you think they’ll give us much trouble?” Kannon asks, coming over and helping them.

“Not as much trouble as Suzaku will give them.” The crew laughs as Gilbert puts a feather in a mop, making Indian noises. Suzaku smirks, pulling out his sword and chops the top part of the mop off. He then walks away and towards the crows nest, Gino in tow.

“What do you suppose this new world will look like?” Gino asks as they climb to the top.

“Like all the rest I suppose. I’ve seen many new worlds, Gino. What could possibly be different about this one?” Suzaku looks out at the now calm ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Canoes make their way up the river and through the trees. A man standing watch atop a hill blows into his horn, signaling to another man who runs to tell the village. Women gathering corn look up when they heard the horn and hurry back with their baskets full of food. People hurry to gather and welcome the men back. The chief nods to his villagers, smiling at them as he makes his way to his hut. 

“Okaeri kangei (Welcome back).” Chiba greets Tohdoh. 

“Watashi no yūjin arigatōgozaimasu (Thank you my friend). It’s good to be home. Chūi mina (Attention everyone)!” Chief Tohdoh looks at the villagers. “The Mishihase are defeated! With the help of our brothers, out villages are safe!” The villagers cheer. 

“Your return has brought much jot to the village. Look at all the smiling faces.” Chiba motions to families being reunited and children smiling and laughing as their father embraces them. 

“Indeed, but there is one smiling face I don’t see. Where is Lelouch?” Tohdoh turns to Chiba, who smiles.

“You know Lelouch; he has his mother’s spirit-going wherever the wind takes him.”

A breeze blows up into Lelouch’s face. He closes his eyes and let the wind ruffle his hair and his minimalistic clothing, it gliding across his chest. He loves standing on top of the waterfall, admiring the view and enjoyed the breezes that would come through. Up here, he could be alone with his thoughts without anyone disrupting him.

“Lelouch!” Usually anyways. Lelouch opens his eyes and looks down below. Ougi is sitting in a canoe, looking up at him. “Tohdoh’s back! Come down here!”

“He’s back Flint.” Lelouch looks excitedly at his humming bird friend, turning and running into the forest. “Come on Meeko!” he calls as he past his raccoon friend, who is munching on some raspberries. Meeko shoves them all in his mouth before he follows Lelouch, sliding a few feet past when Lelouch stops. The male turns around and takes off running towards the waterfall. Lelouch jumps off the ledge where he was previously standing, arms extended out.

“No not that way.” Ougi sighs as he watches his friend jump and head towards the water. Lelouch dives into the water and Ougi huffs. “Show off.” Meeko follows Lelouch’s lead only to realize afterwards that he was falling into water and splashed several feet away from Ougi. “Lelouch.” Ougi calls, looking in the water for his friend. “Lelouch are you alright?” Ougi crosses his arms. “You better be alright because I’m not coming in after yo-oh!” he cries and Lelouch tips the canoe, making Ougi fall into the water. Ougi comes up for air in the capsized canoe, looking at Lelouch, who only has his eyes peeking out of the water. “Don’t you think we’re a little too old for these games?” Lelouch spits water in Ougi’s face. They laugh, splashing each other with water. “Help me turn this thing over.” Lelouch says once their game ends, climbing into the canoe once they flipped it back over. 

“What were you doing up there?” Ougi asks once they were situated in the canoe.

“Thinking.” He replies. Meeko climbs in and shakes himself off, water plashing onto the boys. “Meeko!” 

“About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?”

“I know it means something but I just don’t know what.” Lelouch sighs.

“Maybe you should ask Tohdoh about it.”

“Maybe I should.” 

They paddle their way back, getting out to see the villagers all gathered together. Tohdoh is addressing them, drums beating in the background. 

“…faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rise of the sun until the evening shadows cast the world in darkness. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as   
bravely as Kallen. She attacked with the fierce strength of a bear. She has proven, against all odds, to be the greatest…”

“Oh she’s so beautiful.” Ougi comments.

“…and the finest…”

“I especially love her smile.” Lelouch says more sarcastically, as Kallen is grimacing rather than smiling.

“…destroying any and every enemy in her path. Tonight we will feast in her honor.” The village cheers. Lelouch watches his friends cheer enthusiastically before making his way over to Tohdoh. “Ah Lelouch.” Tohdoh smiles.

“Kon'nichiwa (hello).” He smiles and hugs him. 

“Seeing you brings me joy.”

“I’m glad to see that you have made it home safely.” They pull away.

“Come with me; we have much to talk about.” Tohdoh leads Lelouch to his hut. “I wish to hear about what you have been doing.”

“For many night now I’ve been having a strange dream.” Lelouch begins once inside. “I think it’s trying to tell me that something is going to happen, something exciting.”

“Yes, something exciting is about to happen.” Tohdoh takes off his hat and places it on a shelf.

“Really? What is it?” Lelouch looks curiously at the man.

“Kallen has asked for your hand in marriage.”

Lelouch stares at Tohdoh. “Marry…Kallen?” 

“I told her I would love to see you two marry. It would secure your place within our tribe.” Tohdoh stands in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch grimaces, moving away and looking outside at Kallen, who stands there and ignores the children gathered around her. “But she’s so…serious. And besides I have to look after Nunnally.” Lelouch glances over his shoulder at Tohdoh.

“Lelouch, I understand your wish to protect you sister which is why I think you should marry Kallen; she would make a good wife for she is strong, loyal and she could protect you as well as your sister.”

“Tohdoh I think my dream is pointing me down another path.” Lelouch moves back into the hut and looks at Tohdoh.

“This is the right path for you.”

“But I don’t think that-” Meeko falls down and lands in Lelouch’s arms, making him laugh slightly before Meeko jumps out of his arms. Lelouch looks at Tohdoh and stops laughing.

Tohdoh sighs. “Lelouch, come with me.” He leads them outside. “You are the son of a foreign power and because of this you and your sister have struggled finding your place among our people. But even the wild mountain river must someday join the big river.” Tohdoh pulls out a nice looking necklace. “Your mother wore this for her wedding to your father; it was her wish to see you wear it at your own then for Nunnally at hers.” He puts the necklace on Lelouch. “It suits you.”

Lelouch heads down to the river, staring at his reflection and thinking. Meeko comes running over to him, jumping on his back and grabs Lelouch’s necklace, sniffing it. Lelouch takes it from him. “He wants me to be steady, like the river.” Lelouch looks at the river and two river otter surface, scaring Meeko and making him fall off Lelouch. “But it’s not steady at all.” He chuckles and stands up. “What I love most about rivers is you can’t step in the same river twice.” Lelouch gets in the canoe and heads down stream. “The water’s always changing, always flowing. But I guess people can’t live like that; we all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what’s around the river bend. Waiting just around the river bend.” He paddles around a bend and continues down the river. “I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore. Where the gulls fly free, don’t know what for. What I dream the day might send just around the river bend. For me, coming for me.” He paddles up nest to some waterfalls. “I fell it there right behind those trees or behind these waterfalls, and I ignore that sound of distant drumming. For a handsome husband who builds handsome sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming. Just around the river bend, just around the river bend.” He goes down a waterfall and navigates through the rapids at the bottom. “I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore. Somewhere past the sea, don’t know what for. Why do all my dreams end just around the river bend, just around the river bend?” He comes to a fort in the river; to the left is a smooth, wide river and to the right a more narrow, winding river. “Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum?” Lelouch glances down at his reflection in the river. “Should I marry Kallen? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, dream giver, just around the river bend?” He head down the river to the right. He soon comes up to a giant willow that over hangs part of the lake the river ran into. He paddles through the curtain of vines, up to the bank. He climbs out and onto a stump perch a few feet above the ground. 

“Is that my Lelouch?” a young woman’s voice says.

He looks up a part of the bark that is shaped like a head. “Witch, C.C., I need to talk to you.” 

The bark turns into a face. “Good morning to you too. I was hoping you’d stop by.” She slightly smirks. “Oh? And what’s this I see? You’re mother’s necklace?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. Toudou wants me to marry Kallen.”

“Kallen? Is she that girl that is always so serious?”

“Yes she is. He thinks it’s the right path for me but I’ve been having this dream and-“

“Oh a dream?” the willow raises a brow. “Let’s hear about it then.” All the animals that gather around began chirping and squealing and making a bunch of noise. “Quiet.” The   
animals continue. “I said quiet!” her voice echoes and they all stop, except for a frog who croaks. She glares at him before he jumped into the water and hides under a lily pad. 

“Ungrateful pests.” She mutters under her breath. “Now, you were saying?”

“Um, well, I’m running through the forest and as I look down, in front of me is an arrow and then it starts to spin.”

“A spinning arrow?” she sounded almost…amused?

“Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster until it just stops.” 

“Well, it seems that this…spinning arrow is pointing you down your…path.” She says with a slightly smirk. 

“But what is my path and how will I find it?” he says impatiently; clearly she knew something but she wasn’t going to tell him that easily.

She chuckles. “Your mother asked me a similar question and I told her,” Lelouch looks at her with him mouth open, about to ask her something when she continues. “To listen to   
the spirits and they will guide you.” 

Lelouch stands up as a breeze came through, rustling the leaves. “I can hear the wind.”

“And what is it telling you? Listen with your heart and you will understand.”

Lelouch closes his eyes, listening. “It’s saying something’s coming. Strange clouds?” Lelouch climbs the tree all the way to the top, looking out above the leaves at the top. He stares at what he saw-white sails of the Britannian ship that he mistook as clouds. 

“What do you see?” the willow calls. 

“Clouds, strange clouds.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at it Lloyd.” Jeremiah opens the window in his cabin, staring at the untouched mountains and land. “A new land full of gold and sakuradite, waiting for us to dig it up.”

“But of course.” The purple haired man says, brushing Percy. “Do you think that we will meet any savages?”

“If we do we’ll be sure to give them our proper Britannian greeting.”

“And would that include gift baskets?” the cheerful man’s voice asks. 

Jeremiah rolls his eyes and went over to his assortment of scrolls, grabbing one. “Why are you here again?” he asks with a groan.

“I’m here to see if there is any potential sakuradite mines and if we would be able to use it my Lord.”

“Just stay in the background and try not to get killed.” Jeremiah sits down at his desk, opening the scroll.

“It’s perfect Lord Jeremiah.” Suzaku comes in and walked over to the desk. “The water is deep enough and we can pull right up to shore.

“Very well then. Give the order.”

“Already done Sir. I’ve got a crew ready and they are ready to go.” Suzaku smiles.

“About the natives,” Jeremiah rolls up the scroll and points it at Suzaku. “I’m counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don’t disrupt our mission.” 

“If they are anything like the savages I’ve dealt with before, then it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Suzaku says with a shrug.

“Right, that will be all.” Jeremiah pours himself a glass of wine. Suzaku turned and left, closing the door. Jeremiah takes a sip, slightly glaring at the door. “The men like Kururugi don’t they?” he stands up and heads over to the mirror, looking at his reflection. “I’ve never been a…popular man.”

“I like you.” Lloyd smiles.

“And don’t think I don’t know what those backstabbing pigs in court say about me.”

“They talk about you being a pathetic social climber who’s failed at everything.” Lloyd muses.

“I am well aware that this is my last chance at glory, Lloyd.” He glares at the other male while the other puts the Lord’s cape, sword and hat on. “But mark my words, once His   
Majesty sees all the gold and sakuradite that these peasants will dig up, success will be mine.” 

The men drop the side boat into the water and stare at the vast land in front of them. 

“It’s incredible.” Kanon breaths.

“And it’s all ours.” Gino smiles. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“For all I care, it can look like Jeremiah’s knickers for all I care, just as long as I get off this stinking boat.” Gilbert huffs has he throws the ladder over the side of the ship and down to the boat.

“Come on now- we didn’t come all this way just to look at it.” Suzaku climbs down the ladder and into the boat. 

The four men climb down into the boat and paddle up to the shore. The three of them looking around in awe while Suzaku looks around, trying to figure of if there were any natives nearby. 

Lelouch runs through the forest, with excitement beaming though him as Meeko and Flint follow closely in tow. He slowly and quietly climbs up a rock, just barely peeking over the top of it as Suzaku and the men reach the shore. Suzaku looks around in awe now, his green eyes glowing in the fog and Lelouch finds him to be quite captivating- the way he looked, the kind of clothing he wore, but most definitely his eyes. The men pull the ship right up to the bank, several ropes tied to the bow. 

“Keep it taut, keep it taut! Steady, steady.” 

“That’s far enough! Now tie her off!” Kanon says.

“Here Suzaku tie the end.” Gino throws the rope back and hears it fall to the ground. He glances back to see no one there. “Suzaku?” he looks up to see him climbing up a tree. 

“What are you doing up there?”

“Getting a better look.” Suzaku calls as he made it to the top, looking out towards the ship. He looks to his left to see a beautiful valley, untouched and magnificent. Lelouch hides in the bushes behind Suzaku and watches him with a slight smile. Meeko walks towards Suzaku and Lelouch tries to grab him, but the raccoon slips out of his reach. Flint tries to hold him back, but in his attempt lead to Meeko cascading into Suzaku’s legs.

“Hey!” Suzaku spins around, knife in hand, ready to defend himself, but looks down when he sees no one there and sees Meeko laying there. Lelouch gasps as Meeko skirts away a few feet and began cleaning himself. “Well, you’re a strange looking fellow.” Suzaku kneels down, sheathing his knife. “You hungry?” he pulls out a biscuit. “Here you go. It’s a biscuit; its food. Well, sort of.” He holds out the biscuit to Meeko who sniffs it before taking it and eating the whole thing. “You like it huh? Well try eating it for four months straight.” He pulls out another one and gives it to Meeko, who takes it. Meeko turns around and waves it at Lelouch. Suzaku looks at the bush. “You’ve got a friend back there?” He stands up and makes his way over to the bush. Lelouch moves back, pressing himself against a rock, hoping not to be found. As Suzaku parts part of the bush, Flint shoots up and flies all around Lelouch, chirping at him and making him turn around and duck Flint’s attacks, dropping biscuits everywhere. A trumpet sounds in the distance. 

“Suzaku! You better get down here! Lord Jeremiah’s coming ashore!” Gino calls.

“Alright! Alright! I’m leaving!” Suzaku slightly glares at Flint before making his way down. Flint flies back to Lelouch, puffing his chest out in pride as Lelouch gives a slight smirk. 

Meeko quickly finishes all the biscuits that fell out of Suzaku’s pouch and looks expectantly at where Suzaku disappeared, hoping to get more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of a few short chapters.

The tribe gathers in the meeting hall, whispering to each other about the new comers to their land. 

“My brothers,” Tohdoh says, holding his hand up for silence. “We must know more about these visitors. Chiba, what do you see?” 

Chiba stands and walks over to the fire, grabbing a handful of powder from her pouch. Chanting, she puts it in the fire, making a cloud rise up from it. “These are not men, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path.” As Chiba speaks, colored smoke shaped itself into men with armor on holding rifles, than into sparks and an explosion from the end of the riffle, then the men turned into wolves and ate smoke humans. 

“Great Tohdoh, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Mishihase.” Kallen looks at Tohdoh.

“Kallen, in that battle, we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale strangers are new to us.” He stands up. “Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intent to stay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Jeremiah places a Britannian flag in the ground. “I hereby claim this land, and all of its riches, in the name of His Majesty, Charles zi Britannia, and do so name this settlement Charleston.” The men cheer.

“What a wonderful little speech don’t you agree?” Lloyd looks at Percy, who sits in his bath full of bubbles and slowly eats the cherries that were next to him. “That’s what I thought.” He turns and walks away, leaving Percy to his bath. Meeko, who followed Suzaku back to the ship, sees the bowl of cherries and falls in through the window, landing in Percy’s bath. Meeko eats all the cherries before being chased off the ship by a mad Percy. The raccoon escapes up into the trees while Percy lands in a puddle of mud, slightly growling.

Suzaku kneels on a rock, looking out to the forest when Jeremiah came over.

“Mr. Kururugi, it appears I’ve selected the perfect location eh? Not a savage in sight.” Jeremiah gloats.

“Just because we can’t see them doesn’t mean that they aren’t out there.” ‘Idiot’ Suzaku adds in his head.

“Well then, maybe you should go venture forth to try and determine their whereabouts, hmm?”

“If there are any Indians out there, I’ll find them.” Suzaku hops off the rock and, with riffle in hand, headed out. Lelouch watches and follows Suzaku secretly. 

“Right then, let’s get to work. You men, unload the ship. You men build the fort. The rest of you start digging.” Jeremiah instructs. 

“Digging?” Gilbert and Kanon say in unison.

“But of course. Let’s not forget what we found at the last new land we discovered- gold; mountains of it. Those teams get all the glory and part of the gold they found. Now, it’s our turn.” Jeremiah grins.

“Remember that gold isn’t the only reason we came here.” Everyone turns to look at Lloyd. “Don’t get to explosive happy- one you might ruin the land and if you find any sakuradite mines, you could possibly blow yourself up.” The scientist grins at them.

The men set to work, cutting down trees and digging, all the while Suzaku explores the land. He climbs up mountain and waterfalls, with Lelouch following him. Suzaku makes his way down to the bottom of a waterfall, tired and in need of water. He takes off his helmet and splashes some water on his face. He gets another handful and sees a reflection in it. He frowns slightly, splashing it on his face and glancing up at where he climbed down but sees nothing. Lelouch hides behind the tree above, slightly smiling. Suzaku slowly stands up, grabbing his helmet, giving one last look back before putting it on. Lelouch slowly makes his way down, making sure not to be seen, creeping into some bushes once at the bottom. He peeks out and finds that Suzaku was gone. He frowns and looks around, before slowly making his way out of the bush and over to where the other had been, staying low to the ground. He hops onto a rock in the river. Suzaku, who is hiding in a cave behind the waterfall, lights his riffle, ready to fire. Once Lelouch jumps onto the next rock in the river, Suzaku jumps out and lands on the rock the raven was previously on, kneeling and points his riffle at Lelouch. Lelouch looks back, slowly standing up and looks at Suzaku. Suzaku stares at Lelouch, slowly realizing how beautiful the pale male looks, standing there, looking at him with his amethyst eyes. Suzaku slowly lowers his riffle and stands up, continuing to stare at Lelouch, who continues to watch him. Suzaku slowly sets his riffle down on the rock and gets into the water, moving towards Lelouch. He gets within ten feet of Lelouch before the raven takes off running into the woods.

“No! Wait! Please.” Suzaku cries and hurries after him.

Lelouch weaves his way through the trees and makes it back to his canoe. “Please!” Lelouch gasps as he turns to see Suzaku coming up over the hill and rests his rifle against the tree. “Don’t run off.” Lelouch stares at him, a bit scared and uncertain. “It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.” Suzaku holds out his hand. “Here, let me help you out of there.” He smiles gently.

“Watashi wa anata o shiranai. Tadahitori de watashi o nokoshite kudasai. (I don't know you. Please just leave me alone.)”

“You don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?” Suzaku smile disappears but he still holds out his hand. Lelouch glances down at it, then back up at Suzaku. “It’s all right.” The brunette smiles again, making Lelouch slightly smile. He stares at Suzaku, then slowly puts his hand in the others. Suzaku grasps the raven’s hand. Lelouch smiles and lets Suzaku help him out of the canoe onto the bank. They let go of each other, their hands falling to their sides. “Who are you?” Suzaku asks, looking at him. Lelouch stares at him for a moment before closing his eyes, understanding what the other is asking.

“Lelouch,” He looks at Suzaku.

“What? What did you say?” Suzaku asks; he couldn’t believe his ears. 

“My name is Lelouch.”

“I’m Suzaku Kururugi.” He smiles and motions to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Kallen and her group sit in the bushes, watching the Britannians.

“That’s it men.” Jeremiah walks around. “Keep digging. It’s got to be here somewhere.”

One of Kallen’s men makes a bird sound, giving her a hand signal. “There’s thirty more down by the ridge.” Tamaki whispers to her. 

Kallen’s eyes narrow. “That makes more than a hundred of them.” 

“Have you found anything yet?” Jeremiah peers down into the hole Gino is digging in, holding a turkey leg.

“Nothing but rocks and dirt, Sir.” Gino sighs.

“How long are we going to keep digging like this?” Kanon asks, leaning against his shovel.

“Aye, we’re slaving away, busting our back, day and night-“

“For His Majesty and Britannia, I know I know and I share your fatigue.” Jeremiah interrupts Gilbert, making the black haired male glare at the blue haired lord as he walks over to where Lloyd is standing.

“Still nothing?” Lloyd slightly huffs. “At this rate we might have to dig up the whole country just to find something.”

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves.” Jeremiah looks at the scientist. “There might be something here; we just have to dig deep enough. Dispose of this.” He hands the partially eaten leg to the dejected scientist and walks off.

“Why do I sign up to be that man’s assistant on this little so called adventure?” He huffs and kneels next to Percy. “Who’s a good doggy hmm?” he waves the leg in front of him before throwing the leg into the bushes. “Fetch boy.” Lloyd stands up and walks away. Percy watches the leg, but makes no move to go and retrieve it. 

The leg lands a little bit away from Tamaki, who peeks up from the bush he’s hiding behind. Percy notices him and barks, alarming the men. 

“Savages!” Jeremiah growls. “It’s an ambush! Arm yourselves men!”

Lloyd makes his way onto the ship while the men scramble to get a riffle. Tamaki runs back to where Kallen is, she giving him a slight glare before lacing an arrow in the bow. 

“Make sure every man has a musket!” Jeremiah grabs a riffle, looking around. “Don’t just stand there; shoot!”

Gino runs past Jeremiah, riffle in hand and trips over a log, accidently setting off the musket. The round goes between Jeremiah’s legs and into a barrel full of water. Jeremiah turns around and glares at Gino. “At them you idiot.” He growls. 

The men fire rounds at the savages; the amount of damage they did to the trees surprises Tamaki, but they don’t back down, firing arrows at the Britannians. Jeremiah fires a riffle then hands it to a man behind him, who gave him another that is preloaded. “Where is that blasted Kururugi when I need him?” He growls and goes to fire again when he sees someone move in the tree and shots him in the leg.

Tamaki cries out in pain, holding his leg as he falls to the ground. “Tamaki!” Kallen drops her bow and runs towards him. Tamaki opens his eyes to see Gilbert standing over him, ready to hit him with the butt of his riffle when Kallen grabs the gun and pushes him back. Gilbert is shocked to see a woman fighting him, but he doesn’t hesitate long when Kallen starts overpowering him. She gets him kneeling on the ground before kicking him away. She picks Tamaki up and has him hanging over her shoulder. “Back to the village.”   
She heads off and the others follow.

The Britannians cheer at their “victory”. 

“Shut up you fools.” Jeremiah stands up. “They’ll be back. Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons off the ship and the fort built!” he makes his way over to Gino, who is sitting on the ground, holding a riffle. “And you,” Gino looks up at him. “Learn to use that thing properly- a man’s not a man unless he knows how to shoot.” Gino looks sadly at the riffle.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki lies on a table, groaning in pain, as Chiba chants, waving a turtle shell full of herbs over his wound. Tohdoh, Kallen and a few others watch. 

“First these beasts invade our shores, and now this.” Tohdoh frown.

Chiba stops chanting, looking at Tohdoh. “This wound is strange to me.” Tamaki groans in pain.

“We will fight this enemy.” Tohdoh stands up, looking at Kallen. “But we cannot do it alone. Kallen, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight.” They step outside. “These white men are dangerous. No one is to go near them.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lelouch holds Suzaku’s helmet, watching the way his reflection is distorted by the concave of the metal. 

“It’s called a helmet.” Suzaku informs him, slightly amused.

“Helmet,” Lelouch repeats. 

Suzaku looks out at the river they are sitting by. “So, what river is this?”

“Shakujii.” Lelouch put Suzaku’s helmet on his head.

“You have some unusual names here- Chikako, Shak-Shakujii.” Suzaku looked at Lelouch, lifting the helmet up so he could see those amethyst eyes of his. “Lelouch.”

“You have the most unusual name for a foreigner,” Lelouch takes the helmet off. “Suzaku Kururugi.”

Suzaku slightly smiles before looking down, noticing Meeko in his bag. “Hey!” he picks the raccoon up by the tail, who is eating the biscuits in Suzaku’s bag. “Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?” he looks at Lelouch. 

“Meeko,” he sighs and takes his friend from him.

“Well how do you do Meeko.” Suzaku holds out his hand. Meeko looks at it, then lifts his hand up, then looks at the top again before pouting, expecting to be given a biscuit. “It’s alright; it’s just a hand shake.” Lelouch shrugs. “Here let me show you.” He holds out his hand again, this time Lelouch and Meeko look at his hand. 

Lelouch looks at Suzaku. “Nothing’s happening.”

“No, no. I need your hand first.” Suzaku smiles. Lelouch tentatively put his hand in Suzaku’s and they slowly shake hands. “It’s how we say hello.” Lelouch smiles at Suzaku.

“This is how we say hello- kon'nichiwa.” He makes a circular notion with his hand, then gestures to Suzaku to try.

“Kon'nichiwa,” he said slowly, coping Lelouch’s movements, just a bit slower and not as smoothly. 

“And how we say goodbye- sayonara.” He makes the same move but when he’s halfway through, Suzaku puts his hand against Lelouch’s, making him stop.

“I like hello better.” He looks at the raven as he brings their hands in between them. Flint squeaks and flies in-between their hands, pushing them apart. He flies to Suzaku’s face, chirping a few things before flying over to Lelouch, landing on his finger. “Yeah, I remember you.” 

“Flint just doesn’t like strangers.”

“Well, I’m not a stranger anymore.” Suzaku tries to pet Flint, but the hummingbird pecks his finger. “Ow. A stubborn little fellow isn’t he?” He slightly grimaces and looks at his finger. 

“Very stubborn.” 

“Hey!” Meeko pops out of Suzaku’s bag with his compass in his mouth.

“Meeko come back here.” Meeko ignores Lelouch, looking the compass over.

“Don’t worry- he can’t hurt it.” Meeko hits the compass against a rock. “Hey! What are you doing?!” Suzaku lunges at Meeko, trying to grab the compass, but Meeko climbs up into the tree.

“Meeko bring the back!”

“N-no it’s fine; he can keep it. Call it a gift.” Suzaku slightly glares up at him. Meeko continues to hit the compass against the tree. 

“What was that?” Lelouch sits down by Suzaku.

“My compass.”

“Compass?”

“It tells you how to get around when you’re lost. It’s all right; I’ll get another one in Pendragon.” 

“Pendragon? Is that your village?”

“Yes, it’s a very big village.”

“What’s it like?” Lelouch leans in closer.

“Well, it’s got streets filled with carriages, bridges that go over rivers, and buildings as tall as trees that are shinier than the river.”

“I’d like to see those things.” Lelouch leans back, trying to image what they would look like.

“You will.”

“How?”

“We’re going to build them here- we’re going to show you’re people how to use this land; how to make the most of it.” Suzaku gets up and goes over, jumping up and hanging   
from a branch. 

“Make the most of it?” Lelouch slightly scowls.

“Yes- we’ll build roads and decent houses and-”

“Our houses are fine.”

“You think that only because you don’t know any better.” Suzaku lets go of the branch and lands next to the raven haired native. Lelouch slightly glares at him before standing up and walking away. “Wait a minute don’t take it- hey!” the brunette waves his arms around, trying to dodge the attacks Flint makes. “Wait!” the brunette ducks away and runs into the water, standing in front of Lelouch’s canoe, holding it in place “Wait. There’s so much we can teach you- we’ve improved the lives of savages all over the world.”

“Savages?!” Lelouch growls; how dare he call him and the people that saved his mother, Nunnally and himself savages?

“Not that you’re a savage.” 

“Just my people.”

“No. Look, that’s not what I meant. Let me explain.”

“Let go.” Lelouch tries to paddle the canoe away- he was done listening to the infuriatingly stupid man. Suzaku holds the canoe in place, keeping Lelouch where he was. 

“No.” Suzaku leans in so their faces were a few inches apart. “I’m not letting you leave.”

Lelouch’s amethyst eyes glare at emerald ones before the raven jumps up into the tree, began climbing it. 

“Hey! Don’t do this. Savage is just a word.” Suzaku looks up at the escaping raven before starting to climb the tree himself. “You know, a term for,” he pants. “People who are uncivilized.”

“Like me.” Lelouch glares down at the brunette, who is slowly gaining on him.

“Well, when I say ‘uncivilized’,” he has one leg up on the branch he was about to climb with his other hanging in the air. “What I mean is…is,” he grabs onto a smaller branch that breaks, causing him to lose his grip and fall out of the tree. He grunts as he lands on the ground, groaning in pain. Lelouch slightly gasps as he watched, making his way down and walks over to the brunette. 

“What you mean is ‘not like you’.” Lelouch looks into Suzaku’s emerald eyes. “You think I’m an ignorant savage when you’ve been so many places, I guess it must be so. But I still cannot see, if the savage one is me,” Lelouch goes over, grabs Suzaku’s riffle and looks at it before handing it to the brunette. “How can there be so much that you don’t know?” Lelouch looks at the brunette. “You don’t know.” The raven heads off into the forest with Suzaku following him.

“You think you own whatever land you land on.” Lelouch picks up a branch and acts like it’s a flag. “The earth is just a dead thing you can claim.” He motions to the area where the Britannians have set up camp, majority of trees in the area gone. “But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only people who are the people,” the pair comes across a bear and Suzaku raises his riffle to shoot when Lelouch puts his hand on it and lowers it, looking at the brunette. “Are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,” they follow the bear to her cave. Lelouch picks up one of the cubs and hands it to Suzaku. The cub bats at Suzaku’s helmet. “You’ll learn thing you never knew you never knew. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest.” Lelouch and Suzaku run through the forest, both smiling at each other. “Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches around you,” the pair rolls down a hill of grass. Lelouch leans over Suzaku, who’s lying on his back and looks at the raven, panting slightly. “And for once never wonder what they’re worth. The rain storm and the river are my brothers.” The pair swims in a river, breathing the surface and looking at each other. “The haren and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends.” Each holds and eagle that they both release at the same time. “How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you’ll never know. And you’ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon.” They both stand on a cliff that overlooks a valley full of trees. “For whether we are white or cup of skin, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colours of the wind.” They make their way back to the bank they were at. “You can own the earth and still all you’ll own is earth,” Lelouch scoops up some dirt and puts it in Suzaku’s hands. “Until you can paint,” Lelouch grabs Suzaku’s hands and they stand, looking at each other. “With all the colours of the wind.” They hold hands, staring at each other, slowly leaning into each other. Lelouch’s eyes widened as he hears the village drums. Suzaku hears them too and looks around.

“What is it?”

“The drums, they mean trouble.” Lelouch looks at brunette. “I shouldn’t be here.” He heads towards the canoe.

“I want to see you again.” Suzaku grabs the raven’s arm, eyes pleading.

“I can’t.” He pulls away.

Suzaku stands in front of him, holding him in place. “Please don’t leave.”

Lelouch looks into the brunette’s emerald eyes, moving closer. “I’m sorry.” The brunette leans in closer. “I have to go.” The raven pulls away and Suzaku lets him go, his eyes sad as he watches the other leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Thunder grumbles as the rain continued to pour, turning the soil into mud and streams of water pooling up in the mud. Meeko makes his way to the settlement where the last panel of wall was being put up by Gilbert, Kanon, Gino and Suzaku.

“Ready push!” Kanon says as all four men did so, their feet slipping in the mud. “Watch it- it’s slipping!”

“Come on it’s only a little picket fence! There you go!” Gilbert says as the get the panel into place and secures it up with a beam.

“That will keep everything out, don’t you think so Suzaku?” Gino looks at the raven, who doesn’t reply but continues working. “Is something wrong Suzaku?” 

“What?” the brunette looks at the blond.

“Well, it’s just you’ve been awfully quiet the past few days.” The blond shrugs. 

“Oh he’s just upset that he missed all the action.” Kanon looks at the two, slightly smirking.

“Yeah, that’s it.” The brunette smiles, slightly smiling.

“Ah don’t worry about it- there’ll be another time.” Gino pats his shoulder. 

“Yeah we shot an Indian or maybe two or three.” Kanon sings, using a pickaxe as a gun.

“Get back to work you crazy loon.” Gilbert kicks the singing brown haired man in the ass.

“It’s just a bit of fun geez.”

“Oh yes we’re having loads of fun.” Gilbert throws down his shove. “No gold, we’re slaving away digging ditches, cold and wet while Jeremiah is in his tent all day, happy and dry.”

“I’m doomed.” Jeremiah looks over the papers he has spread about his desk, distraught about his situation. “I should be swimming in gold by now but I haven’t found even a speck.”

“And not to mention the soil analysis we’ve collected so far has come back negative.” Lloyd sighs and leaned on the desk. Percy is enjoying his snack of several dog treats on the ground in a corner.

“I’ve mined the forest, hills, swamps and still nothing! Why can’t I find it?” Jeremiah growls, glaring at the papers.

“Maybe we’ve overlooked something.” Lloyd shrugs as he finishes with his wood carving of an arrow.

Jeremiah stares at the papers, then looks at the carving in Lloyd’s hands, his eyes widening. “Lloyd, why do you think the savages attacked us?” the lord asks as Percy chases Meeko out of the tent, for the raccoon stole his treats.

“Maybe because we cut down their forests, claimed a bunch of their land and are digging up their earth.” Lloyd counts on his fingers.

“They must have it and they don’t want us taking it from them! Well then I’ll just have to take it by force then!” 

“I don’t mean to rain down on your parade but I don’t think-”

Jeremiah ignores the scientist and heads outside and down to the hole where Gilbert and Kanon are taking a nap in. “You there!” Gilbert and Kanon jump up and look at the irritated blue haired lord. “Where is Captain Kururugi?”

“Well he’s um,” Kanon looks around. “He’s gone.”

“Well then go get him!” Jeremiah barks.

“But what if we run into Indians?”

“That’s what guns are for, now arm up and go!”


	10. Chapter 10

Lelouch sits on the ground, thinking as he aimlessly picked corn, or there lack of. Ougi comes over to him, carrying a basket full of corn and looks down at his friend, about to say something when Tohdoh calls, coming over to them.

“Lelouch, you should be inside the village.”

“We’ll be alright.” Lelouch stands up, looking at Ougi.

“We’re helping gathering food for when the warriors arrive.” Ougi smiles, looking at Tohdoh. 

“Well don’t go far- now is not the time to be running off.” He looked at Lelouch.

“Of course.” 

Tohdoh nods. “You look like your mother wearing that.” He motions to the necklace. “Our people looked to your mother for strength and wisdom tough she was an outsider. Someday they may look to you as well.”

“I would be honored by that.”

“You shouldn’t be out here unarmed; I’ll send Kallen to keep an eye on you.”

“All right what is it?” the raven’s darker haired friend asks once Tohdoh left.

“What?” he turns and looks at him.

“You’re hiding something.”

“But I’m not-”

“Lelouch I am your friend, you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” The darker haired man says, then his eyes widen as he sees Suzaku come out of the corn stalks behind his friend. “Lelouch look! It’s one of them! I’m going to-” Lelouch goes over and covers Ougi’s mouth with his hand, slightly glaring at Suzaku.

“What are you doing here?” the raven hisses.

“I had to see you again.” Suzaku looks at the raven. Ougi’s eyes are wide as he looks back and forth between the two.

“Lelouch!” Kallen’s voice call.

Lelouch’s eyes widen and looks at Ougi. “Please don’t say anything.” His eyes are pleading as Ougi looks at him. Lelouch grabs Suzaku’s hand, pulling him into the stalks.

“Ougi!” Kallen comes up to the shocked man. “Where is Lelouch?”

“I…I haven’t seen him all day.” Ougi stammers, looking away.

Kallen sighs, rolling her eyes. “He can’t keep running off like this- it’s dangerous out there. You’re his friend- tell him that. He listens to you.” She turns and walks away. 

“Yeah sure he does.” Ougi rolls his eyes, heading back to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

Lelouch takes Suzaku down to where C.C. is, leading him over the lake surrounding the tree, onto the stump perch.

“This place is incredible.” Suzaku looks around in awe. “And to think we came all this way to dig it up for gold and sakuradite.”

“Gold and sakuradite?” Lelouch sits down on the perch. “What are those things?”

“Gold is um, you know, it’s yellow, comes from the ground and is quite valuable.” 

“Oh well then here- we have lots of it.” Lelouch pulls a cob of corn from his bag, opening it up. 

“Oh no.” Suzaku takes the corn, looking at it, before pulling out a piece of gold, showing it to him. “Gold is this.”

“Hmm. There’s nothing like that around here.” Lelouch moves to take it but Meeko grabs it and tries to eat it, pouting before throwing it away when he found it isn’t edible.

“No gold huh?”

“Not that I’ve seen.”

“And how about sakuradite? It comes from the ground too; a pinkish red colored rock and explodes when headed to the right degree?”

“Yeah there’s a lot near Mt. Fuji though we only use very little and leave the rest untouched.”

“Why?”

“Most of it is buried far underground and there seems to be a gap between the stuff easily accessible from the ground and the stuff farther below and us, along with many other tribes has dug up all the easily accessible stuff.”

Suzaku slightly chuckled. “So we came all this way for nothing huh?” he lies down next to Lelouch. “Those boys are in for a big surprise.”

“Will they leave?” Lelouch glances down at the brunette.

“Some of them probably will.”

“Will you go home?”

“I really don’t have much of a home to go back too.” Suzaku props himself up on his elbow. “I’m an orphan, so I don’t have any family, or friends for that matter, to go back to. I’ve never really belonged anywhere.”

“You could belong here.” Lelouch lightly smiles as Suzaku gives him a look of almost disbelief. 

The wind slightly picks up, chanting slightly echoing off of it. Suzaku looks around, then at the barren spot on the tree and for a second a face appeared before disappeared again. Suzaku stares at the spot. Lelouch smiles, rolling his eyes a bit.

“What was that?”

“Did you see something?”

“No no I….I just uh…I didn’t see anything.” He shook his head. “Did I?” he looks back at the raven.

“Well, look again and see for yourself.”

The two looks at the spot. A face appears a slight smirk on its face. “Why hello Suzaku Kururugi.” C.C says in a monotone voice.

“Lelouch, the tree is talking to me.”

“Then don’t be rude and talk back.”

Suzaku gives Lelouch a look that says “you’re crazy” before C.C. continues. “Don’t be scared- I don’t bite.” She muses.

“Well say something.” Lelouch nudges Suzaku forward.

“What do you say to a tree?”

“Anything you want.”

Suzaku sighs and stands, looking at C.C. “So, um...”

“Come closer Suzaku Kururugi.” The vines of the willow move the brunette a bit closer. “He has a good soul and quite handsome too.”

“The tree just complemented me.” He looks at Lelouch. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Take it as a compliment- she doesn’t give them out so easily.”

“Suzaku! Suzaku where are you mate?” Gilbert’s voice calls out.

“We can’t let them see us.” Suzaku puts his back up against the tree.

“Hide over here- I’ll take care of it.” Suzaku pushes Lelouch over there and puts himself in front of the other.

Gilbert and Kanon walk through a wall of vines, closer to where Lelouch and Suzaku are. “This place gives me the creeps.” Kanon looks around, holding the rifle closer to him. 

“There could be savages hiding anywhere.”

“Well if you spot one, don’t ask any questions- just shoot.” C.C lifts up one of the root, tripping both men. “Watch where you’re walking!” Gilbert barks at Kanon.

“It wasn’t me- it was the tree.” 

“Oh yes of course; the tree just felt like lifting its root and-” the two glance back to see the root settle down back into place. “Let’s get out of here.” C.C. cracks her vines, whipping the pair on their asses. “Ow! Run!”

“But what about Suzaku?”

“He’s a big boy- he can take care of himself!” the two run back towards camp.

“I’m glad you were on our side.” Suzaku leads Lelouch out of their hiding place.

“Carful- there’s still some snap in these vines.” C.C. looks at Suzaku.

“I should head back before they sent the whole armada to come get me.” Suzaku pulls his bag on.

“When will I see you again?” Lelouch holds the brunette’s arm.

Suzaku looks at the raven, smiling softly. “Meet me tonight, right here.” He runs his hand over Lelouch’s check before leaving. 

“I haven’t had that much fun in several years.”

“What am I doing? I shouldn’t be seeing him again.” Lelouch sighs as he sits down. “But I want to see him again.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing him again.” C.C. slightly smirks.

“I mean, it just feels like something is telling me that this is the right thing to do.”

“Maybe this has something to do with your dream.”

“My dream?” he turns to look at her. “Do you think that he could be the one the arrow was pointing to?”

“Hmm?”


	12. Chapter 12

Men in canoes paddle their way towards the shore where Lelouch’s tribe is. A man helping build shelters looks up and points. “The warriors are here.”

Tohdoh helps the chief out before leading him up to his hut. Lelouch comes back to see the warriors and makes his over to where Ougi is.

Ougi looks over at Lelouch. “Are you crazy Lelouch? What do you think you were doing with-”

“There you are!” Kallen comes over to Lelouch, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

“Kallen,” He looks at the red haired woman.

“Look at them all- now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!”

Tohdoh and the other chief face the crowd that has gathered around the council hut. “Now that we are joined by our brothers we can defeat this enemy!” they turn to enter the hut. 

Lelouch makes his way over to Tohdoh, Ougi and Kallen both look at each other, a bit confused.

“Tohdoh, I need to talk to you.”

“Not now Lelouch- the council has gathered.” Tohdoh takes a step towards the hut.

“We don’t have to fight them! There must be another way!” Lelouch insists.

Tohdoh looks at the young raven with an expression of slight irritation. “Sometimes our paths are chosen for us.”

“But what if we try talking to them?”

“They do not wish to talk.”

“But if one of them wanted to talk you would listen to them wouldn’t you?”

“Lelouch-“

“Wouldn’t you?!”

Tohdoh sighs. “Of course I would but it’s not that simple- nothing is simple anymore.” Tohdoh turns and enters the hut, leaving Lelouch standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

Suzaku walks through the forest, making his way back to the camp with Meeko following after him. The raccoon climbs up onto Lelouch’s shoulder and they both continue towards camp. Gino is standing guard at the entrance with his rifle. As Suzaku nears the camp he steps on a twig, making it snap and Gino aims his rifle at the brunette.

“Hey easy Gino, it’s just me.” Suzaku puts his hands in the air as Meeko hides in Suzaku’s bag.

“Oh, it’s only you Suzaku.” He lowers his rifle. “I could have killed you.”

“Not aiming like that.” Suzaku stands next to the blond who holds up the rifle in his hands. “Keep both eyes open when shooting- you’ll see twice as well.” Suzaku pats him on the back as he enters camp. 

“Suzaku there you are!” Gilbert calls from his position at the top of the fort.

“We were looking all over for you!” Kanon adds.

“Kururugi!” Jeremiah growls, making his way over to the brunette. “Where have you been?”

“I was out scouting the terrain Sir.” Suzaku stands up a bit taller, looking at the blue haired lord.

“Excellent. You must know the savages whereabouts- we’ll need that for the battle.”

“What battle?”

“We will eliminate these savages once and for all.”

“No you can’t do that!” Suzaku glares at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah eyes him suspiciously. “Oh? Can’t I?”

“Look we don’t have to fight them.”

“Suzaku what’s gotten into you?” Gino looked at his friend.

“I meet one of them.” The brunette looks at the blond.

“You what?” Gilbert stares at Suzaku.

“A savage?” Gino glares at him.

“They’re not savages. They can help us.” Suzaku looks around at the men. “They know how to work the land and navigate the rivers.” Meeko holds out the cob of corn. “And looks, its food.” Suzaku shows them the corn.

“What is it?” Kanon asks, staring at it.

“It’s better than hardtack and gruel I’m sure.”

“They don’t want to feed us ninnies! They want to kill all of us! They have our gold and the sakuradite and they’ll do anything to keep it!” Jeremiah growls at the men.

“But there is no gold and the only sakuradite left if buried far underground!” Suzaku glares at him.

“No gold?” Gilbert and Kanon look at each other.

“And I suppose your little Indian friend told you that?”

“Yes.” 

“Lies! Lies all of it! Those murderous thieves have no place in civilized society!’

“But this is there land!”

“This is my land and I make the laws here.” Jeremiah gets up in Suzaku’s face. “And I saw anyone who as so much as even looks at a savage without killing them on sight will be tried for treason and hanged.” They glares at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Lelouch runs through the outskirts of the village to the corn stalks.

“Lelouch,”

The raven stops, turning to see his friend standing there. “Ougi,”

“Don’t go out there please. I lied for you once and I won’t do it again.”

“I have to do this.” Lelouch turns to leave but Ougi grabs his arm, stepping in front of him.

“He’s one of them.”

“You don’t know him.”

“If you go out there you’ll be turning your back on your people.” 

“I’m trying to help them.”

“Lelouch please,” he holds his friends hand. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t- I know what I’m doing.” The raven moves past his friend.

“Lelouch don’t!” Ougi calls after him as he watches his friend disappear into the stalks.


	15. Chapter 15

Suzaku puts out his lantern and exits his tent, looking to see if anyone is watching.

“Jeremiah wouldn’t take us half way around the world for nothing.”

“But what if Lelouch is right and there is no gold?”

Suzaku quietly makes his way to the entrance of camp.

“If you ask me Jeremiah has been lying to us the moment we left Pendragon.”

“Listen you idiots. Those savages didn’t attack us for nothing- they’re hiding something.”

Gino spots Suzaku making his way towards the entrance, watching him. Suzaku slips out of camp and takes off running. Gino stands in the entrance way, watching him before someone shoves him out. Gino turns to see Jeremiah standing there.

“Follow him.” He commands.

“Yes my Lord.” Gino nods.

“I want to know where he’s sneaking off to.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And if you happen to see any savages,” Jeremiah tosses him a riffle. “Shoot them.” Gino turns to leave. “Oh and Gino. You’ve been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier- don’t disappoint me again.” Jeremiah leaves and Gino heads out.


	16. Chapter 16

Kallen sirs outside her hut, sharpening her knife when Ougi comes up behind her.

“Kallen,” 

She turns and looks at him. “What is it?”

Ougi stares at her for a bit. “It’s about Lelouch.”

“What’s wrong? Is he alright?” She stands up, concerned about the raven.

“I…I think he’s in trouble.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lelouch runs to the willow tree and onto the perch.

“The earth is trembling- what’s happening?” C.C. asks the raven.

“The warriors have come.” Lelouch gasps, looking around.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku runs over to him.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch smiles, taking a hold of the other’s hands.

“Listen my men are planning on attacking your people. You need to warn them.”

“Maybe it’s not too late to stop this. You need to come with me and talk to Tohdoh.” Lelouch pulls Suzaku in the direction of the village but Suzaku holds him back.

“Lelouch talking isn’t going to do anything good. I’ve tried talking to my men but something about this land has them all spooked.”

A howl echoes and Percy that is caught in a log comes over the hill.

“That is quite an unusual creature.” C.C. states.

Percy rolls down the hill and out of the log, landing in Suzaku’s hands. “Percy?” The minute Percy sees Meeko he goes crazy, barking and chasing after him. “Easy! Come here Percy!”

“Meeko come back!”

“You see what I mean? One two sides want to fight nothing can stop them.” Suzaku shrugs. 

Lelouch goes down to where the two are fighting, trying to break it up. “Come here Meeko!” the two make their way up to where Suzaku is.

“It’s alright, he’s a friend.” The two move around him and continue on fighting. “Bad! Bad dog! Sit!”

Meeko climbs up the vines with Percy jumping and barking after him.

“Alright that’s enough.” C.C. appears and says, rather annoyed. Percy faints and falls into the lake. C.C. pulls him out using a vine and sets him on the ground. “Now that that is over, there is something I want to show you two- watch.” A vine lowers and touches the water’s surface, creating ripples. 

“The ripples.” Lelouch says, almost in awe.

“What about them?” Suzaku shrugs.

“Small at first, but them they grow larger, but someone has to start them.”

“They’re not going to listen to us.” Suzaku looks at C.C.

“Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don’t you see that when the fighting ends only them will you two be together.” The limb under Suzaku moves, pushing him towards the ground and he stands in front of Lelouch.

“Fine. Let’s go talk to Tohdoh.” Suzaku looks at Lelouch, who smiles and flings his arms around the others neck.

Lelouch pulls away and Suzaku leans in, moving his lips closer to the raven’s. Lelouch blinks, then closes the distance and presses his lips against the others. Gino peeks out from where he is hiding, then his eyes widen when he sees Suzaku kiss the other male. Kallen gasps and fumes from where she is. How dare another man kiss her Lelouch? Kallen cries out, running towards the two. Lelouch and Suzaku pull away to have Kallen tackle Suzaku to the ground. 

“Kallen no!” Lelouch cries as Kallen tries to hit Suzaku with her axe. 

Suzaku grabs a stick, blocking one of Kallen’s swings and throws her off him, standing up. Kallen pulls out her knife and charges at Suzaku. He grabs her hands and holds her off. 

“Kallen!” Lelouch cries as he watches the fight.

Gino runs towards the scene, loading his riffle. Suzaku and Kallen roll on the ground until Kallen pins Suzaku to the ground.

“Leave him alone!” Lelouch tries to pull Kallen off but she just throws him off. 

Kallen holds her knife and is pressing it down towards his neck. Suzaku holds her hand with both of his, trying to stop her. Gino gets into position and aims his riffle. Kallen is slowly overpowering Suzaku, the knife moving closer to his neck. The brunette pushes back against her, afraid for his life. Lelouch comes over and grabs Kallen’s arm.

“Kallen stop!” he pleads. 

“Both eyes open.” Gino says to himself before pulling the trigger, firing the gun. The round goes right through Kallen’s heart. 

Kallen gasps and falls into the lake. Lelouch gasps and watches as the sound of the riffle firing echoes through the forest. 

“Gino,” Suzaku looks at the blond as he stands up. Lelouch kneels next to Kallen. 

“Is she…” Gino gasps.

“You killed her.” Lelouch looks at Gino. 

“I thought that-”

“Get away from him!” Lelouch charges at the blond but Suzaku stops him.

“Suzaku it won’t help! He was only-”

“He killed her!” Lelouch cries.

Gino stares at Kallen’s body, then looks up when they hear shouting.

“Gino get out of here!” Gino looked at his brunette friend. “Get out of here!” 

Gino takes off running as a group of natives comes running to them, several of them grab Suzaku, holding him and heading him away. Lelouch watches them go, then kneeled down next to Kallen and helps the others lift her up and out of the lake. Lelouch slowly follows after them, eyes tearing up.


	18. Chapter 18

The whole tribe gathers as the group comes back. A man carrying Kallen’s body makes his way past Tohdoh.

Tohdoh stares in disbelief. “Who did this?” he asks, enraged.

“Lelouch was out in the woods. Kallen went to find him and this man attacked them.” Two men present Suzaku to Tohdoh, roughly pulling his head up by his hair.

“You’re weapons are strong but now our anger is stronger.” Tohdoh holds his spear near Suzaku’s neck, who slightly flinches away. “At sunrise, he will be the first to die!” 

“But Tohdoh -” Lelouch comes up.

“I told you to stay in the village and you disobeyed me! You have shamed me and your mother!”

“I was only trying to help.”

“Because of your foolishness Kallen is dead! Take him away!” 

The two men pull Suzaku up and head towards a hut, the brunette struggling against them the entire way. Everyone dissipates, leaving Lelouch by himself. He sits down on the ground, staring at it, hating and blaming himself for what has happened. Ougi comes over to his friend. Lelouch glances up at him, then looks back down again. “Kallen was just trying to protect me.”

“Lelouch, I sent Kallen after you.” The raven gives him a slightly confused look. “I was worried about you; I thought I was doing the right thing.” He sits down in front on his friend. 

“All this happened because of me, and now I’ll never see Suzaku again.” The raven hangs his head.

Ougi grabs his friend’s hand, causing the other to look at him. “Come with me.” Ougi leads him over to the hut where they were keeping Suzaku. “Lelouch wishes to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kallen.” Ougi tells the men guarding the hut.

They look at each other before looking back at the two. “Be quick.” They step aside as Lelouch enters.

Lelouch finds Suzaku tied to a post on the middle of the hut, an opening in the roof above him allows moonlight to shine down on him. Suzaku’s shoulders are slouched and his head hanging as he stares at the ground. Lelouch frowns at the sight of the dejected brunette and makes his way over to him, kneeling in front of him. When Suzaku doesn’t look up, Lelouch gently lifts his head up, making the brunette look at him.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku looks at the other, surprised to see him here.

Lelouch runs his hands over the others face, then leans against his chest, sort of hugging the other. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what, this? I’ve gotten out of worse situations than this before.” Lelouch looks up at the brunette. “Can’t think of any right now but-”

“It would have been easier if we had never meet; none of this would have happened.” Lelouch pulls away and fights back the tears, not looking at the other.

“Lelouch, look at me.” The raven slowly looked at the brunette. “I’d rather die tomorrow than to have lived a hundred years without ever knowing you.” They stare at each other.

“Lelouch,” Ougi calls, peaking in from the entrance.

“I can’t leave you.” Lelouch says, running his hands through Suzaku’s brown curls.

“You never will- no matter what happens to me, I will always be with you, forever.”

Lelouch reluctantly stands and leaves. Suzaku watches his shadow on the wall leave the hut, sighing and hanging his head when the shadow disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

“Help! Help! Somebody help! Help!” Gino calls, running into camp.

“Easy lad! What is it?” Kanon calls from his position on the top of the fort.

“It’s Suzaku! They’ve got him!”

“Who’s got him?”

“The savages!”

“The savages?”

“They captured him and dragged him off!” 

“Where did they take him?” Gilbert looks at the blond.

“They headed north!” Gino points in that direction.

“How many where there?”

“I don’t know- at least a dozen.”

“It’s perfect Lloyd!” Jeremiah looks at his assistant, smiling madly. “I couldn’t have planned this more perfect myself.” He parts his tent and looks at the group of men that have gathered. “That gold is as good as mine.”

“We’ve got to save him; he’d do the same for any of us!”

“Gino is right- we’ve got to do something.” Gilbert looks at the men.

“And so we shall.” Everyone turns to see Jeremiah standing there. “I told you all those savages just couldn’t be trusted. Suzaku tried to befriend them and now look at what they’ve   
done to him. I say it’s time to rescue our courageous comrade- at day break, we attack!” the men cheer. “What can you expect, from filthy little heathens? Here’s what you get when races are diverse! Their skin is a hellish red, they’re only good when dead, they’re vermin as they said and worse they’re savages!” Jeremiah pulls on his armor.

“Savages, savages.” The men chant.

“Barley even human!”

“Savages, savages!”

“Drive them from our shore!” Jeremiah hands out riffles. “They are not like you and me which means they must be evil- we must sound the drums of war!”

“They’re savages, savages! Dirty shrieking devils, now we must sound the drums of war!” The men ready their weapons and riffles.

The tribe is gathered around a big fire, smoke fuming from it.

“This is what we feared- the paleface is a demon; the only thing they feel at all is greed.” Tohdoh scowls.

“Behind that milky hide, there’s emptiness inside.” Chiba paints the warriors faces.

“I wonder if they even bleed. They’re savages, savages.”

“Barley even human.”

“They’re savages, savages!” the warriors sharpen their weapons.

“Killers at the core.” Tohdoh looks at Suzaku, who glances back at him, slightly glaring.

“They’re different from us, which means they can’t be trusted.”

“We must sound the drums of war!” Tohdoh grabs his staff with a round rock in it.

“They’re savages, savages! First we deal with this one!” Lelouch glares at them. “Then we sound the drums of war!”

“Let’s go get a few of them!” Gilbert and other Britannians stand behind the cannons.

“Savages savages!” 

“Now it’s up to you men!” Jeremiah looks at his men.

“Savages, savages!”

“Barley even human!”

“Now we sound the drums of war!


	20. Chapter 20

Lelouch sits in front of C.C. “They’re going to kill him at sunrise.” He sadly informs her.

“You have to stop them.”

“But I can’t.” 

“Remember your dream?”

“Maybe I was wrong.” He looks up at her. “I was stupid and chose the wrong path. I feel so lost.” He pull his knees to his chest and rests his head on them, silently crying. Meeko watches his friend, then climbs into the tree, coming back down to Lelouch with Suzaku’s compass in hand. He hands it to the brunette, who takes it and states at it for a moment. 

“The compass?” he says, slightly confused. He turns it in his hand to see the arrow move, staying pointed north. “The spinning arrow.” His eyes widen. 

“The arrow from your dream.”

“I was right- it was pointing to him.” Lelouch stands up as the arrow began to spin around. Sunlight hit his face. “Sunrise,”

“It’s not too late- you know your path. Now follow it.”


	21. Chapter 21

“This will be the day.” Jeremiah unsheathes his sword. “Let’s go men.”

“This will be the morning. Bring out the prisoner.”

A few men pull Suzaku roughly from the hut, a rope around his neck and drag him forward. “We will see them dying in the dust.”

“I don’t what I have to do, still I know I’ve got to try.” Lelouch runs towards the spot where they were taking Suzaku.

“Now we make them pay.” The Britannians march with riffles in hand.

“Eagle help my feet to fly.”

“Now without a warning.” The natives pull Suzaku along as he struggles against them.

“Mountain help my heart be great.”

“Now we leave them blood and bone and dust.” Tohdoh and the warriors march on as Suzaku continues to struggle.

“Spirits of the earth and sky, please don’t let it be too late.” Lelouch jumps from a ledge to the other across a small ravine.

“They’re just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages, savages! Demons, devils, kill them! Savages, savages! What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race till there’s not a trace.”

“How loud are the drums of war?” Lelouch through the forest, sweating and his heart beating fast.

Tohdoh and the tribe arrive at the overhang and the men force Suzaku onto his knees, his head on the flat rock. Tohdoh grabs his staff with the rock in it. Jeremiah and the Britannians come out of the forest, but stop when they see Suzaku with his head down on the rock and Tohdoh standing over him with his staff. Tohdoh raises up the staff and is about to swing it down when Lelouch runs out of the crowd.

“No!” he cries, throwing himself on the ground, his head over Suzaku’s. He is breathing heavily, but holds his gaze with Tohdoh’s. “If you kill him then you’ll have to kill me too.”

“Lelouch, move away.”

“I won’t! I love him.” He lifts his head up, staring at the angry chief. Tohdoh and everyone else gasp at the raven’s proclamation. “Look around you! This is where the path of hate has led us! This is the path I choose.” He lays his head back on Suzaku’s. “What will yours be?”

Tohdoh looks to see the Britannia’s have their riffles raised and then looks to see the warriors have their bows ready. The wind blows up into the chief face and he closes his eyes, breathing in the wind. Gino, Gilbert and Kanon slowly lower their riffles, seeing a change come over the chief. Tohdoh holds the staff above his head with both hands. “Lelouch speaks with a wisdom beyond his years.” He addresses everyone. “We all came here with anger in our hearts but he came here with courage and understanding in his. If, after this day, there is to be more killing, it will not start with me.” He sets the staff down, the rock end on the ground. Lelouch sits up and looks happily at Suzaku. “Release him.” Tohdoh addresses one of the men, who cut Suzaku’s binds. Suzaku and Lelouch embrace each other. Ougi smiles softly as Gino and the other Britannians stare, lowering their weapons. 

The warriors lower their own as well. Jeremiah looks at them, disgusted.

“Now’s our chance,” he points his sword at the chief. “Fire!”

“No.” Gino looks at Jeremiah.

“What?” The blue haired man looks at the blond.

“They let him go.”

“They don’t want to fight.” Gilbert backs up Gino.

“It’s a trick, you idiots. Don’t you see? Fire!”

The men glare at Jeremiah, not moving to lift their guns. Jeremiah growls at their disobedience. “Fine- I’ll settle this myself.” He grabs a riffle from a man and aims it at Tohdoh.  
Suzaku sees this and pushes Toudou out of the way. “No.” he says as the bullet tears through his side.

“Suzaku!” Gino cries.

Suzaku lands on the ground with a hard thud and Lelouch runs to his side. The brunette holds his side, groaning in pain. 

Jeremiah slightly gasps, then looks at the men, who stare at him.

“You shot him.” Gino breaths.

“It’s his own fault- he stepped right into it.” Jeremiah retorts, a slightly look of panic crossing his face. 

“Suzaku was right all along.”

“We should have never listened to you.”

The men surround Jeremiah, forcing him to the ground.

“Get the gun!” 

Traitors!” Jeremiah calls. “Unhand me! How dare you!”

“Put him in chains!” Gino pulls the riffle from Jeremiah’s grasp.

“I will see you all hanged for this.” Jeremiah gets up in Gino’s face, growling.

“And gag him too.” The blond adds, then looks up at where Lelouch, Suzaku and Tohdoh are, worried about his friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Gino makes his way down to the shore, towards a boat where Gilbert and Kanon are.

“Is he going to make it Gino?” The black haired man looks up when the blond approaches.

“The sooner her gets back to Pendragon, the better.”

“Well let’s hope the wind is with him.” Kanon pats the blond’s shoulder.

“Is the ship ready yet?”

“Any minute now- just loading the last bit of cargo.” Gilbert smirks and points in the direction of another boat, where Jeremiah, who is chained and gaged, is tossed in and heads out to the ship.

Gino nods and heads over to where Suzaku is laying on a wooden stretcher, his chest wrapped up in bandages. The brunette looks at the blond. “The ship’s almost ready- we better get you on board. We’ll lose the tide.” Gilbert and Kanon kneel down to pick Suzaku up, but he grabs Gino’s arm.

“No, not yet.” He grits his teeth, slightly groaning in pain. “He said he’d be here.”

“Look.” Everyone turned to see Lelouch walk out of the mist, followed by several more of the villages carrying baskets. They set the baskets of food down and Lelouch makes his way towards Suzaku, the brunette smiles as the other approaches. The Britannian men step aside and let Lelouch through.

Gino stands up and goes over to Lelouch, who looks at the blond. “Going back is his only chance. He’ll die if he stays here.” 

Lelouch puts his hand on the blond shoulder, smiling softly before kneeling down next to Suzaku, who takes hold of his hand. 

“Here,” Lelouch pulls out a sack. “It’s from C.C.’s bark- it’ll help with the pain.”

“What pain? I’ve had worse pain than this.” The brunette winces in pain. 

Tohdoh smiles as he makes his way over to the two, followed by Ougi. Tohdoh pulls off his cape and lays it on top of Suzaku. “You will always be welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother.” He then steps back.

Flint lands on Suzaku’s finger. “I though you didn’t like strangers?” Flint chirps, then flies off. Suzaku looks over to see Percy and Meeko sitting nearby. “See you Percy.” He pets Percy’s head, ruffling his fur and Percy doesn’t make a fuss. Suzaku looks back at Lelouch and puts his hand on the other’s check. The raven smiles sadly, putting his hand on top   
of the others. “Come with me?” the brunette asks.

Lelouch stares down at him, then looks up at Tohdoh.

“You must choose your own path.” The older male smiles at him.

Lelouch looks to see his people and the Britannians on opposite sides of each other. He then looks away, pressing Suzaku’s hand against his check again. He looks at the brunette, tears in his eyes. “I’m needed here.”

“Then, I’ll stay with you.”

“No.” Lelouch puts his hand on Suzaku’s check. “You have to go back- you must live.”

“But I can’t leave you.” 

“But you never will- no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. Forever.” The raven leans down and kisses the other. Lelouch pulls away, looking at the brunette’s emerald eyes before standing up. Gilbert and Kanon lift Suzaku up and place him in the last boat.

“Good luck lad.”

“Godspeed Suzaku.” Gino and Kanon push the boat into the water and Gilbert began paddling towards the ship.  
Lelouch watches, his heart aching. Tohdoh comes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. They watch as the ship raised its anchor and being to head out to open water. Lelouch pulls away from Tohdoh, slowly walking after the ship, then takes off running. He runs through the forest as fast as he could and stops when he gets to his spot the over looked the river. The ship is already far down the river. Lelouch is breathing heavily, and a wind blows out from behind him and out towards the ship. It blows over Suzaku’s face and into the sails. Suzaku looks back to see Lelouch standing on the overlook. The brunette makes the wave Lelouch showed him and Lelouch returns it, watching the ship leave.


End file.
